A 9th Month For Raven
by BBRae4Evur
Summary: Raven is pregnant. She will renember all these experiences! But will it happen again?


When Raven becomes Pregnant, She hides it from the Titans except for Beast Boy. Until they all find out and have all the rest of the months a party with her. How can Raven survive all this time?

Submited by: BBRae_AriannaDelrisco

Made with OpenOffice Writer MAC

Thank you so much! Carrot TheLuvMachine inspired me!

Many thanks. My Raven and the episode "Matched" + "Rocks and Water." too! OH! My Favorite Episode 86!

Thanks to Cartoon Network for this Amazing Show!

CHAPTER 1

Raven and Beast Boy gazed at the Moonlight. "Ya know Rae I wanna see you here Tomorrow Same Time." "Ok I'll meet you here BB." replied Raven. The other Titans were playing Board Games of Crime in the T-Tower. The two gazed at the stars above them. "Uh.. Rae can I tell you something?" "Sure B."

"I know we are just close friends, but you wanna be my Girlfriend?" asked Beast Boy as his heart felt like falling out to the ground, in front of Raven. "Well I, I, I do love you Beast Boy and I do want to be your Girlfriend!" The Titans looked out the window. Thetwo in the moonlight Kissed and

Hugged.

When Raven and Beast Boy went in, they were congratulated by the other Titans. "YOU GET HER GOOD!" said Cyborg. Then Beast Boy whispered, "That's what's up!"

As Cyborg made Raven and Beast Boys room bigger, the two sat on the sofa watching a movie. Beast Boy softly kissed Raven and went to check on Cyborg. "Hey Cy need Help?" asked Beast Boy. "Sure B, Grab me the wall cannon." replied Cyborg. They made the wall break, and the beds were put together.

Raven checked out the room and also helped put the beds together. The two went back to the movie, they told each other jokes for the night. Raven would laugh when before she

wouldn't. Then all the Titans fell to sleep.

A YEAR LATER

When the Titans came back from Beast Boy and Ravens wedding. They congratulated them. The two finally had an official bedroom and bed.

Very early in the morning, Raven woke up. She had a dream she always had when they had the same bedroom. "Rae?" said Beast Boy. "I know what you want." He handed her a stick, but It wasn't just a normal stick. Raven tested herself. She closed her eyes and handed Beast Boy the stick. His eyes widened like a chandelier. His stomach grew tighter as Ravens grew even tighter! "P-Positive Raven."

CHAPTER 2

Raven opened her eyes. She saw a smile on Beast Boy, instead Raven started crying. She had never had a more sad moment in her life."Whats wrong Raven?' asked Beast Boy "Well, Im Pregnant!" replied Raven bursting in tears. She read a book to calm it off. Raven kept it to herself until her friends would find out. Of course they started noticing that she was more mad and calm at the same time, though they never really knew that she was even pregnant. Raven didn't expect much from her pregnancy, she was SOOOO wrong. She was find and everything, but she gained weight.

A month Later

Raven had gained more weight than a normal non-pregnancy month. She tried to hide it by buying sizes on her uniform. She also wouldn't go on more missions. Raven would be left alone so she would get easily bored. Raven had to make up the craziest stories and excuses for Robin. She also wouldn't go out unless her body was covered by her coat.

One night she woke up. Raven out on her coat and went outside. She saw Beast Boy sitting on a rock. "We need to move." said Beast Boy. CHAPTER 3

They packed all items needed. Starfire was not aware, Cyborg was mad at the fact that Robin had a love, and Robin he was just chilling in his rom waiting for Starfire.

"Robin were going to move." "Beast Boy and I." Robin shut the door and told them forcefully to leave. "You weren't on our missions anyway." He had the most serious voice in the whole tower.

Raven and Beast Boy found a manshion near the T-Tower. Raven still looks back to see if anyone would even look at her from their tower. No luck, everyday she missed them more and more as she looked back. But overall she was happy and normal. Robin would not respond to texts, but at least Cyborg and Starfire responded back. No word was said about Ravens day or whats happening to them.

4 MONTHS Have passed and Raven looks like she is near the end and not even in the middle. Cyborg already knew that Raven was Pregnant because Beast Boy, but Cyborg kept it a secret. Not a sound. Not a peep. Now that Raven and Beast Boy would have more time, they were happier. "You know maybe this isn't so bad B." said Raven. As they both were sitting outside. They were looking at the stars up above them. They were outside in their backyard where the tower was visible. They had a pool, bbq, tree house, it was their dream house if they were never even in the Teen Titans.

At first she would think Negative about it, but she was Positive now. Raven runned her fingertips through her stomach.

CHAPTER 4

Raven looked down to her stomach. She went to the T-Tower to spill the news. Robin blocked her from entering. "Leave us!" he screamed. Starfire went running to open up. Instead, Raven left a note on their doorstep. Starfire picked it up. It read, "Hey guys. You might not know why I'm sending this, but I am-" Robin interrupted. He took the note and finished reading it. "Pregnant" Those last words widened his eyes and made his stomach tingle. As he looked at "From Raven." His emotion grew a tiny bit happy. He rushed to their manshion. As fast as he can, it was all dark and everything. The manshions doorbell rang as Beast Boy went to open the door. "I'M SO SORRY RAVEN I-" He was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Dude, What are you doing here?" Raven came in. She was surprised to how fast Robin came to her house. "Raven, you look normal. I thought you were pregnant?" Beast Boy rushed out of the conversation.

His heart was pounding as he knew now that the news was spoiled. Just to say, their room was still there. To be Starfire's future kid bedroom. Instead Robin convinced the others to come back. Raven had to agree with Beast boy in order to go.

"We'll be fine. We can keep you safe and we can grow the Family Together!" asked Robin. He rushed to the T-Tower bringing Raven and Beast Boy. MOST CAREFUL! with Raven. The news was spilled to Starfire as she carried Raven and Beast Boy in the air Saying, "OH FRIENDS! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY ARE HAVING THE CHILD!" She screamed so high, almost Raven felt a tiny scream in her stomach.

They set the bedroom all up. All the pictures were on the wall. 1st Month 2nd Month 3rd Month 4th Month and finally 5th Month. Every night before bed Raven would have all the memories of every months. As no one would stop having a party that night, they all became tired.

CHAPTER 5

Raven was almost to due date and almost ready.

Robin and Starfire were about to get married. It took 10 minutes for Raven to get ready, 2 minutes for Beast Boy. Since they had no car to go to, Raven used all her power to make a portal leading to the wedding.

Beast Boy and Raven went near the back incase of The Emergency. Starfire came walking down the aisle with a pretty pink and long dress. Robin all dressed up in black was ready. Raven felt something near her stomach. First she ignored it, but the pain grew and grew. More painful and more worse! She held Beast Boy's hand a bit tighter. He had no idea what was happening. But then...

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and told him, "B WE GOTTA GET OUT NOW!" As she felt more pain they rushed out. "Friends! Do not leave." said Starfire.

They saw Cyborg in the T-Car already there waiting. "CYBORG GO!" Raven screamed in pain. Cyborg pushed as hard as he can on the pedal, but it wasn't enough. Raven was trying to escape the T-Car. Everyone looked at her. There was NO TIME To get to the Hospital. Instead she pushed, and pushed.

Starfire checked to see If she was ready. "She is not ready!"

5 Hours Has passes after a bunch of screaming and breaking eardrums. "OK! IT IS TIME PUSH!" As harder as Raven pushed she held Beast Boys hand stronger. "You can do it." Beast Boy whispered into Ravens ear every second.

CHAPTER 6: THE END!

At the end they all went to the hospital to check if they were healthy and fine. "Everything ok." At least technology couldn't know about quarter demons. The doctor passed the babies to Beast Boy. He passed the boy to Raven. "Duke" Then Beast Boy gave the girl to her. "Crystal"

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Now that the kids were big enough to fight Huge robot ants, they also had real good gaming skills.

"You cant beat me at Mortal Kombat Crystal!" said Duke "Well, I bet you can't defeat me in Pretty Pegasus: Adventures! Replied Crystal. Raven came in to see that the kids were playing and happy. "Bedtime!" as the Television sounded saying, "Crystal Wins!" "Aww man! Cheats!" cried Duke as he put his control down. "I have some skills!" said Crystal. They all heard their mom and rushed to their rooms. Raven gave them a kiss goodbye and turned off their light.

She went to her room to find Beast Boy waiting for her.

"Beast Boy can I tell you something? "Sure Raven" replied Beast Boy. She went right near his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant again." "AGAIN?!" As Beast Boy fainted on the bed. "Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!?"

"Oh he's asleep." She turned off the light looking at her wedding picture as she faded to sleep.

Author's Corner

YAY!

Im literally done! I finished my story! I kinda edited it a little, but its longer!

Follow me! BBRae45645

Next Sequel Hosted on my FanFiction!

Summary of this Article:

Raven has a secret and hides it from all the Titans except her husband, Beast Boy. She keeps it until it goes to far. She comes back to spill it. Until the day comes! Can she survive the 9 months?

Follow me on YouTube! R G G / Roblox Gamer Girl or The Funny Prankst Masters / TFPM

GUYS I am working on your sequel. And yes! It will be very long. Thanks for the comments


End file.
